


Cuddle Buddies

by TrashySwitch



Category: Markiplier Egos
Genre: Gay Dad's, Lee!Yandere, Multi, Switch!Dark, Switch!Wilford, Yan is their teenage boy, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: Will is in the mood for some cuddles, but he's too embarrassed to ask. So, he comes downstairs to get Dark's attention.Turns out, Dark is a VERY playful person behind closed doors...
Relationships: Wilford Warfstache/Darkiplier
Kudos: 22





	Cuddle Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a series I found on TikTok, that I really like. Dark and Will are the adopted fathers of Yandereplier (or Yan for short).

Will, Dark and Yan were all hanging out on their own. Will was growing bored of reading Star Wars, and threw his book onto the ground. 

Will was craving to be cuddled. He's tried to push it down as long as he could, but...it was almost quarter to 1, and he was starting to lose it. Now, he was used to going insane. Heck, he's been going insane for most of his life! But this...was different. It was a craving. A yearning. A need that just wouldn't leave, no matter how much you forced it down. So, Will decided to do something about it!

...and also NOT do something about it! The thing is, Will felt embarrassed about asking for such things from his husband. His husband knew him well and treated him like a life-changing tyrant king. but...he wasn't much of a touch person. I mean he was when he needed to be, but he wouldn't resort to touch as a way to help someone. Instead of asking for a hug, he would tell them what they needed to hear. It was usually Will who initiated the hugs. 

So, Will dragged himself downstairs into the family room. Dark and Yan were hanging out down there, watching TV. Will sat beside his husband and observed the TV. It appeared to be a reenacting of a fall down the stairs, showing how a women severely hit her head, leading to her death. Will smiled slightly as he recognized the show: Forensic Files. 

"Huh...So, pushing people down the 'stairway to hell' works, but not very often." Yan commented. 

"Well...if you're planning on killing elderly people or toddlers, that'll likely work. But killing adults through the 'stairway to hell' is less likely to happen." Dark replied. 

Will nodded, half listening to their conversation. Will made little glances at his husband, making sure he was fully focused on the TV. When he was, Will slowly started to put his arm around Dark. After holding onto his shoulder for a few seconds, Dark happened to look at his hand, puzzled. 

Will, suddenly struck with a wave of anxiety, removed his hand and pretended to scratch the back of his head, giggling awkwardly. charmed by his husband's advances, Dark felt a smile grow onto his face as he placed his own arm around Will and pulled him close. Will smiled, taking in the feeling of being held. Soon, he closed his eyes and rested his head on Dark's shoulder. Dark couldn't help but feel happy and relaxed with his husband like this. So, wanting to relax alongside him, Dark rested his head on Will's dark hair. Will's smile grew wider as he felt the comfy pressure of Dark's head on his. This felt nice. Will could feel his craving slowly diminish. He wished that they could stay like this forever. 

The couple lasted about 20 minutes, before an iPhone camera sound could be heard. Dark opened his eyes, and narrowed them at the source of the sound...

"Did you just take a picture of us?" Dark asked. Will opened his eyes, and chuckled at the sight in front of him. Yan was holding up his phone, smiling and trying not to squeal as he took pictures of them cuddling together. 

"Maaaaaayyyybe?" Yan replied, slowly lowering his phone down into his lap. 

"...Why?" Dark asked. 

"Because I don't see you two cuddling that often!" Yan replied. Dark rolled his eyes. "And...it was cute to see..." Yan confessed. Dark looked up at him, and let a crooked smile show up on his lips, as a bit of mischief started to settle into him. 

"That's not the only adorable thing about your father..." Dark confessed. Yan's jaw dropped, as he rested his chin on his fist. 

"Go on." Yan said, smirking. 

Dark smirked as well, looking at his husband, who was growing slightly nervous. "The first adorable thing you should know about your father, is how attention seeking he is, no matter how much he doesn't like to admit it." Dark admitted to his teenage son. Yan's eyebrows raised in shock and amusement. 

Will froze for a minute. "U-Um...Dark?...How do you know that?" Will asked, completely dumbfounded that he even knew such a thing. Dark stared him down with a mischievous grin. 

"The NEXT thing you should know about your father..." Dark resumes, still staring at his husband with a smug smirk on his face. "...Is how terrible his poker face is." Dark explained, looking to his son for a few seconds. "...And might I mention that he was completely naive to this fact?" Dark added, mocking his husband. 

"HEY! HOW DARE YOU?!" Will yelled, offended. 

"What?! Am I wrong?!" Dark defended. 

"Uh...w-well...well NO, but..." Will stuttered. 

"Then what's the big deal?" Dark asked, looking at his cross dressed son. Yan was giggling as his two father's fought in front of him. They were so silly! "And the last thing you should know about your father..." Dark said, drifting off as he looked at his nervous husband beside him. "...is..." Dark continued, drifting off again, for suspension. He lowered his hand...down to his ribs...and poked one. Will jumped a few feet in the air and letting out a high pitched yelp. "...He loves being tickled. Just about everywhere." Dark confessed. Will's eyes grew to the size of donuts, as he attempted to scoot away from his evil husband. 

"Oh really?" Yan asked, curiously as he stood up. 

"NO!" "Yes." Will and Dark said at the same time. Will's face started to turn red, before jumping away and attempting to sprint away. Emphasis on 'attempt', since Dark grabbed his foot, causing Will to fall right onto the ground. Yan's jaw dropped. 

"You okay Daddy?" Yan asked, looking at his feminine father, who was face planted on the ground. 

"It's alright, Yandy. he's used to this rough play. In fact, he seems to like it." Dark reassured, scratching at the arch of Will's foot. Will lifted his head and let out a squeal, before covering his mouth. He twisted himself onto his back and stared at his husband's mischievous grin with horror. Dark stopped his finger, and held onto his ankle. "Now come here, you sexy thing!" Dark ordered playfully, before yanking on his foot. Will let out another squeal as his body was yanked towards the playful enemy, and his look of terror started to deteriorate as a wobbly smile formed on his face. 

With the prey right underneath him, Dark skittered, squeezed and wiggled his fingers on Will's ribs. Will let out a squeak, before breaking out in manic laughter. "AAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DAHAHAHAHARK NOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Will shouted desperately. 

"Ooohohoho...Dark yes!" the man teased. He removed his hands, and started digging and wiggling his fingers into Will's ribs. This caused Will's laugh to turn into cackles. His arms flailed around, utterly useless in this scenario! Where was he supposed to put his hands in this scenario?! 

One thing came to mind. 

Will shoved his hands into Dark's armpits, and wiggled his fingers. Dark tittered, doubling over and clamping Will's hands in his armpits in the process. 

"AAH! Fuhuhuhuhuck!" Dark giggled. Will smiled as he managed to get the upper hand. 

"You know Yan, Dark's not the only one who can tease people to bits! For example:" Will said, before lightly pushing Dark off of him with his hand. He reached and grabbed Dark's foot, before lifting it up for Yan to see. "Dark's worst spot is his feet! Specifically, his little toes!" Will explained, pulling his sock off and skittering his fingers on Dark's foot. 

"AGH! WAIT! NOHOHOHOHO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Dark shouted. 

"That's...SO ADORABLE! AAAAH, I'M GONNA DIE!" Yan yelled, dramatically fainting from cuteness overload. 

"I know! I just about died when I found out!" Will replied with a big smile.

"PLEHEHEHEHEASE STAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Dark yelled through his laughter. 

"Alright, alright, alright. I'll stop." Will obliged, letting his foot go. Will looked at his son, and smiled. "That's not the only cute thing about Dark. He also has difficulty resisting any types of cake!" Will explained. 

"Oooh! what's his favourite?" Yan asked. 

"Chocolate! he adores it!" Will replied excitedly. Yan smiled, as he looked at his flashy father. But, his smile would soon turn into a dropped jaw, from one single sound alone...

A growl. A deep growl. The type of growl you would hear from a big, aggressive dog. 

"Dad?! Was that you?!" Yan yelled, utterly shocked at his father making such a sound. Dark didn't answer Yan. He just stayed focused as he slowly got up. Will didn't answer him either, because he knew what that growl meant...especially if it came from Dark...

It meant rough, aggressive tickles. 

Suddenly, an aggressive Darkiplier tackled Will to the ground! Yan watched as his emo father pulled Will's shirt up, and shoved his face into Will's stomach. Dark shook his head back and forth, making nibbling and growling noises as he acted out in dog-like aggression. Will broke out into high-pitched laughter as his hands pushed at Dark's head. "DAHAHAHARK WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAIT! NOT NOHOHOHOHOW! NOHOHOHOT IHIHIN FROHOHOHONT OF YAHAHAHAN!" Will begged, flustered that there was an audience. Even though the audience was only one person, it was still an audience nonetheless. 

Suddenly, his aggression stopped. Dark lifted his head off Will, covering his teeth back up with his lips. "Why not, Will? If he were scared of me, he would've saved you by now." Dark explained. Will opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Will realized that he was right. But, some explanation was still needed. 

"Yan, I just want you to know that I'm fine. This-AAAH! HEHEHEHEHEY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Will said, before being interrupted by his own laughter. Dark had continued his aggressive nature halfway through Will's explanation, shutting him up with his nibbles, growls and clawing to the ribs. "LEHEHEHEHET MEHEHEHE EHEHEHEXPLAHAHAHAIN DAHAHAHARK!" Will begged. Will's back had bended from the sudden surprise, and his head was thrown back from the sudden urge to laugh all the air out.

After a couple more minutes, Yan started to understand a little better. "...Ooooh...You like the aggressive types of horseplay!" Yan thought aloud. 

"There you go. And yes he does. We both like it. Just...I'm more intimidating and strategic, while he's more malicious and aggressive." Dark explained, before returning his attention to Will. Dark laid himself across Will's stomach, and started nibbling and growling on the left side of his belly. 

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OKAHAHAY, OKAHAHAHAHAY! IHIHIHIT'S TOOHOHOHOHO MUHUHUHUHUCH!" Will shouted through his laughter. 

"Too much? Really? But I thought you liked being driven insane with your laughter?" Dark accused. 

"THAHAHAHAHAT'S TRUHUHUHUHUE BUHUHUT..." Will confessed, drifting off. 

"But nothing! You're my prey now, and I shall treat you as such! RAWR, RAAAAWWWR!" Dark growled playfully. To add to the playfulness, Dark dug his fingers into Will's hollow hip. This drove Wilford completely up the wall! 

"AAAAAAH! NAHAHAT THEHEHEHERE! NAHAHAHAT THEHEHEHEHEHEHERE!! PLEHEHEHEHEHEASE!" Will pleaded as much as he could. Dark smiled through his nibbling, and sat back up to give him a break. 

"Sorry, Will. I didn't go overboard, did I?" Dark asked. Will smiled as he let his leftover giggles take over his breathing. 

"You were...heheheh...perfect...juhuhuhust peherfect..." Will replied through his laughter. 

Dark smiled, looking at his tired husband. When he looked at his son however, his smile slowly turned into an offended face. 

"Were you recording that whole thing?!" Dark exclaimed, looking at his son, who had his phone out and focused on Dark's face. Yan locked his phone as soon as possible, and practically threw it behind him. 

"No! No, I wasn't." Yan replied, trying to act innocent, but ultimately failing. 

Dark's face turned to a shit-eating grin. "You made a graaaave mistake..." Dark warned, getting off of Will as he stared evilly at his son. Yan's guilty face turned to a face of complete horror. 

"Wait! Dad, I'm sorry! Look! I can delete it!" Yan protested, grabbing his phone and deleting the video. 

"Go ahead...Delete every bit of evidence. Unfortunately, it's too late for me to change my mind..." Dark warned evilly. Yan let out a terrified yelp as he froze in place...His father's shadow covered his body...

"Your turn." Dark said, before tackling down Yan. He lifted up his shirt, threw his head down, and started releasing all of his playful aggression. Shaking his head, nibbling, growling, and scratchy claws overcame the nerve-wracked teenager. Despite how overwhelming it would sound, it most surely tickled! 

"DAHAHAHAHAHADDYY! IHIHIHI'M SAHAHAHAHAHAHARRYYY!" Yan shouted. 

Dark removed his head for a moment. "Sorry's not enough kiddo! Now, do me a favor and laugh for me!" Dark said, before resuming his nibbling, growling mouth. 

Yan followed his father's orders (whether he wanted to or not,) and laughed. He giggled, squealed, and even fell into hysterics when Dark reached his belly button. 

"IHIHIHIT TIHIHIHIHIHICKLES SOHOHOHOHOHO BAHAHAHAHAHAD!" Yan yelled through his laughter. Dark wiggled his fingers in Yan's armpits as well, trying to get her the same way as his father. But, unfortunately for Dark, he wouldn't reach that goal...

I can see that very-" Suddenly, Dark gasped, and let out a squeak. Even though Yan was still laughing, he still noticed his father's squeak and sudden stop. Something was up. 

"I've gotcha now!" Yan heard behind Dark. It was her other father! 

Will had grabbed his leg and started pulling him away from Yan, meanwhile tickling his feet. 

"AAAAH! NO! WAIT! WIHIHILL! LEHEHEHEAVE MEHEHEHEHE ALOHOHOHOHONE!" Dark shouted, pounding the ground below him. 

"You thought that you could get away with this behavior without revenge? I'm surprised at you!" Will mocked. 

"NOHOHOHOHO! IHIHI DIHIHIHIHIHIDN'T! LEHEHEHEHET MEHEHEHE GOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Dark begged through hysterics. 

"Hmm..." He mumbled, pretended to think. "Nope!" Will decided before pulling Dark's toes back. He lightly placed his index fingernail into Dark's toes, and started lightly scratching. This action caused Dark's laughter to turn silent! His toes were THAT ticklish! 

"Wow! I cannot imagine how that must feel!" Yan stated. 

"Me neither." Will replied. In the end, this was all in good fun! Will let Dark go after a bit more tickling, and Yan got time to try tickling Will as well! It turns out, Yan doesn't mind his father's playful, aggressive side. He enjoys it! Now, once in a while when they're hanging out together, they'll have family tickle fights.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay...I'll be honest: This one didn't really turn out. I'm not really confident with this one, but I'm still putting it up. I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. Maybe one day, I'll read back to it and think: "You know what? That wasn't as bad as I thought".


End file.
